I'll Get You Next Time Zero, Next Time!
by Windrises
Summary: A parody of the Batman V Superman film, starring Lelouch as Batman and Inspector Gadget as Superman.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Inspector Gadget is an animated franchise that was done by the studios Dic Entertainment and DHX story is a parody of the film Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice. Despite this being one of many parodies I've done on the film, it's a really good film that I recommend.

Lelouch Lamperouge was taking a drive around the country. He looked around and saw the property damage that came from Inspector Gadget's latest fight with Dr. Claw. Lelouch was very judgmental and wasn't fond of hearing people, so he got an instant hatred for Inspector Gadget. He decided to put any and all blame for the property damage on the goofy inspector.

Chief Quimby shook Inspector Gadget's hand and said, "You saved the city again."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Inspector Gadget never fails a mission."

Lelouch looked around at all of the buildings that got destroyed by Gadget's bumbling antics and he sure disagreed with the way Gadget handled things.

The next night Lelouch, dressed as Zero, burst into a room and started violently attacking the criminal that was in the building. Zero grabbed the criminal by the throat.

The criminal nervously asked, "Why can't you just give me a few punches and arrest me?"

Zero said, "Because I'm intense and edgy. Suffer the wrath of PG-13, borderline R, levels of punishment." Zero kept attacking the criminal. A couple of police officers came in, so Zero snuck out. The police officers walked up to the beaten up criminal. Even they felt sorry for the criminal.

Lelouch went back to his lair and started making dramatic faces. C. C. walked in and asked, "What are you up to?"

Lelouch explained, "I'm trying to give my mirror the most overdramatic poses possible."

C. C. asked, "How was your latest night of crime fighting?"

Lelouch said, "Good, I gave the criminal a good beating. I love watching bad guys suffer."

C. C. sarcastically replied, "How admirable."

Lelouch stared at a news report about Inspector Gadget while saying, "I have a bad feeling about this guy."

C. C. asked, "Has he done anything morally wrong that's upset you?"

Lelouch said, "He's just not giving me good vibes. I might find out his weakness, so I can beat the heck out of him." C. C. rolled her eyes and walked away.

The next day Dr. Claw was having a meeting with Senator Cornelia about his latest plan to get rid of Inspector Gadget. However, Dr. Claw tried to cover up his evil intentions by pretending that his gadget destroying ray would benefit the world. Dr. Claw and the Senator walked around the building while Claw said, "Kids these days have so many devices that they use too often. My solution to this problem is a device that'll destroy any and all gadgets that are unwanted. All I need from you is legal permission to use this device."

Senator Cornelia folded her arms and replied, "Your device seems like a cheap and corrupt way of getting rid of that Inspector Gadget guy."

Dr. Claw said, "Well, that Gadget guy is full of technology that might need to be gotten rid of."

Senator Cornelia was wise enough to tell that Dr. Claw was a corrupt fool, so she said, "I want no part in it."

Senator Asplund walked up to Dr. Claw and said, "Perhaps we can work out a deal."

Dr. Claw replied, "Excellent, give me the license to legalize my gadget destroying ray. I also need the resources to build a monster that the heroes will fight in the climax."

Senator Asplund responded, "That would be too much." Dr. Claw offered the greedy senator cherry pudding. Senator Asplund agreed to the deal and got fired the next week.

Meanwhile, Inspector Gadget was at HQ. He was handed a packet of photos. Gadget opened the photos and saw that they had pictures of Zero violently beating up criminals. Gadget said, "Wowsers, it appears that the Zero guy might need to be brought to justice."

The next night Lelouch and Inspector Gadget were both invited to one of Dr. Claw's parties.

Lelouch was a rich guy, so he got lots of attention. Inspector Gadget walked up to him and said, "Greetings sir. I'm Inspector Gadget, HQ's top agent."

Lelouch smugly replied, "HQ's number one agent? That's like being the world's best lamp maker. It hardly counts as an honor." A lamp maker walked by and threw a lamp at him.

Inspector Gadget said, "Mr. Lamperouge, what do you know what about that Zero guy?"

Lelouch had an amused look on his face while saying, "I know that he's crafty, cool, and a major hunk. What do you know about him?"

Inspector Gadget sternly replied, "He takes the law into his own hands and I don't approve of that."

Shirley Fenette walked by. Lelouch said, "Pretty girl, didn't work out well. Don't ask."

Inspector Gadget replied, "You're quite the playboy, aren't you?" Lelouch winked and walked away.

Lelouch went back home. He had heard rumors that Dr. Claw was having a gadget destroying device transported to his company. Lelouch wanted to steal the device, so that he could destroy Inspector Gadget. He started getting on his Zero costume.

C. C. walked by him and said, "I want you to know that I don't approve of any of this. You're being a fool."

Lelouch sternly replied, "Gadget brought the war to Japan, so I'm going to bring a war to his life."

C. C. asked, "But aren't both him and you superheroes?"

Lelouch explained, "He's caused too much property damage for me to ignore."

C. C. replied, "But Dr. Claw is the real villain. Why don't you come after him?"

Lelouch said, "I get good vibes from him. Dr. Claw and I have a lot of similarities. We're cool, rich, have morally questionable plans, and we're both schemers."

C. C. sarcastically replied, "You two sure understand what morality is."

Lelouch, dressed as Zero, drove to where the device was. Dr. Claw had several criminals that were prepared to defend the device. Zero used his geass to hypnotize the guards into beating each other up. Zero blasted the remaining guards and got his hands on the device.

Lelouch went back to his lair. He tried be as overly "macho" and "cool" as he could be, so he ripped his shirt in half and practiced corny fight moves for hours. C. C. admired the view, but she thought that Lelouch was being an overdramatic fool.

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw went into a mysterious evil pool. He started talking to an interactive device while saying, "I need the ultimate sidekick. One that can destroy two superheroes. I'll name him Mad Day." He did an evil laugh. However, he looked at the budget for the film and angrily sighed. He said, "Drat, it costs too much for this silly sidekick."

The next night Lelouch, dressed as Zero, put the Gadget symbol in the sky while standing on a rooftop. He wanted Gadget to come to him, so that the two of them could have the ultimate fight.

Inspector Gadget appeared on Dr. Claw's rooftop. Dr. Claw said, "Gadget, go after Zero."

Inspector Gadget started walking closer to Dr. Claw while asking, "Why come after him, instead of you?"

Dr. Claw said, "That CGI sidekick cost too many millions. Besides, a fight between you and Zero would so cool to watch."

An hour later, Inspector Gadget appeared. Gadget asked, "What do you want?"

Zero spoke in an overdramatic voice while saying, "Justice."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Then turn yourself in."

Zero said, "No, the way to achieve justice is to destroy you."

Inspector Gadget sternly replied, "Destroying people is always wrong."

Zero said, "Ask me if I care, because my amount of care is the same as my name." Zero used the gadget destroying device to hurt Inspector Gadget. Zero faced him while saying, "This is no longer just a fight between two guys. It's an operation and I'm the surgeon of geass." He used the device to hit Gadget a bunch of times.

Inspector Gadget was in a lot of pain, but he was still alive. He said, "Martha!"

Zero asked, "Why did you say a random person's name?" Gadget didn't answer fast enough, so Zero screamed, "Why did you say a random person's name?"

Inspector Gadget explained, "I like the sound of it."

Zero thought about it and replied, "I like that name too. I haven't thought about that name before. Thank you for teaching me about it. That name is a good enough reason for us to forget about our petty rivalry." Zero and Inspector Gadget shook hands. They became friends and started focusing on making a team of fellow superheroes who had the same weird sense of justice that they did.


End file.
